eclyptofandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
The Gods, commonly reffered to as "Divinities", were some of the first to arrive upon the Bridge, after the Eye and the Eumaniin. They are powerful figures in the societies of the bridge and take the roles of spiritual dieties, and entire civilisations have been raised on the bridge in their names. They are also incredibly large; individual Gods that descend onto Mortal Ground have an average height of 33 metres! Arrival The Scipiriah were the first Gods to arrive on the bridge. As a family, they planned their actions in union. They regularly discussed plans with the Eumaniin, but usually they were left to their own devices. Other Divinities followed thereafter, and order became gradually more difficult to retain amongst them, which was partially responsible in the start of the First Apocalypse. The War of the First Apocalypse Lucifer, after the creation of sentient life, began having arguments with his fellow Divinities over the domination he expressed over the mortals. He regarded them merely as a "source of worship", and shunned them as inferiors to the Divinities. Not long after the Plague Cascade, several Divinities began expressing their empathy for his motives, which he took advantage of. He noticed how some Divinities felt harshly regarded by the mortals, and convinced them that the rule of the Gods was not strict enough. There were no physical clashes, however, until Fauthren, the Divinity of the Northern Wind, began argueing with Lucifer over his harsh judgement of sinners (or those who simply didn't worship Lucifer to his preferences), which was done by him slaying them, but imprisoning their souls within his own body, confining them to everlasting torment, instead of allowing them to find peace in the Resting Waters. This argument quickly became a battle, which lasted several days. Fauthren managed to release a few hundred souls from Lucifer's body, but in the end Lucifer managed to overpower the Lord of the Northern Wind, and threatened to kill him. Smas, Goddess of the Umiern Ocean and Fathren's Sister, objected and pleaded with Lucifer to spare him. He obliged, on the condition that none would ever question his rule. Afterwards, several more Divinities sided with Lucifer, and progress into disciplining the mortals continued. Several millenia later, Lucifer founded the Auburge, so as to govern them seperately from the rest of the Divinities. Soon after, the Ethereals were created, and a final demand to ease their treament towards the mortals was issued against the Auburge. As expected, they declined, and the First Apocalypse finally started. There were, suprisingly, no casualties amongst the gods during the war, but hundreds of thousands of mortal individuals who had taken sides (including the Dragons, and other Divine servants). It became apparent after a whille however to both sides that the main reason the Ethereals were combatting the Auburge was in objection to the harsh nature of Lucifer, but the war continued nonetheless. The war finally ended when Ziz, the God of the Eastern Winds, an Auburge was chained beneath the ground, rendering him powerless. With one of their most powerful comrades imprisoned, the Auburge were forced back down to the Northern side of the Bridge, finally submitting. This Northern sides was quickly named the Forsaken Lands, in reflection to the almighty powers that had failed in their conquest. After several attempts of communication, a treaty was finally issued, and the Auburge were permitted to exit the boundaries of the Forsaken Lands, although Lucifer remained behind, despite his rights to leave. Relationships between the recently opposing Divinities gradually improved, eventually to the point where complete forgiveness was issued. The Second Apocalypse The Third Apocalypse List of divinities Ethereals *Ausespierre - God of Fire *Beure - Goddess of Peace *Fauthren - God of the Northern Wind *Guarge - Decipher of the Eye *"Her" - Goddess of the Luaquidic Ocean *Ilet - God of Harvest *Kollouge - God of the Mercrian Ocean *Leviathan - Goddess of the Saering Ocean *Mragraev - God of the Seasons *Odnov - God of Conflict *Smas - Goddess of the Umiern Ocean *Squarinite - God of the Southern Wind *Vaurs - God of Sorcery Auburge *Behemoth - God of the Landmass *Golog - God of the Western Wind *Gwacnoth - God of Thunder and Lightning *Isieou - Goddess of Tears *Lucifer - God of Judgement *Miniel - Goddess of Architecture *Mursus - God of the Woodland *Utenr - God of the Trunc Ocean *Ziz - God of the Eastern Wind Divine Servants/Allies *Dragons *Eumaniin *Golems *Targh Mooth Category:Culture